The Best Days of Our Lives
by Audrey A
Summary: Trinity wasn't always 27- she was a teenager too, with problems concerning friends and boys. Especially boys like Thomas Anderson...


Trinity swivelled in her chair and held the phone between her ear and shoulder as she sorted through her  
  
report on The Dwindling Rainforests.   
  
"So then he was all, 'well I don't care about Lisa the way I care about you,'" the voice on the other line  
  
rambled on, "And I was all, 'yeah right, you say that to every girl.' And- Trinity, are you listening?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Yeah yeah, I'm listening, Will and Lisa, uh huh."   
  
She banged the papers length-wise against the desk and evened them out, then reached for the stapler as  
  
Carrie went on, "Well anyway, I so think that he's just using me and keeping Lisa in the closet in case things don't  
  
work out between us- then he can always have her to fall back on. What a jerk."  
  
"Yeah..." Trinity agreed. She'd considered making a tape of herself repeatedly saying "yeah...mm hmm  
  
m...I know..." and putting the phone next to it when Carrie called. Did she honestly think she had anything better to  
  
do then listen to someone else's problems/life story? It was an aspect of Carrie that made Trinity wonder why she  
  
was her best friend.  
  
She turned her attention back to the computer screen which was demanding a password to the government  
  
files she was trying to open. Her finger darted across the keyboard and she entered some digits.  
  
"Trin? Is that typing I hear?"  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"It is!"  
  
The screen flickered and went blank, "Shit- what' d you say?"  
  
"Are you on your computer again?"  
  
"Not anymore- I got the wrong password and the whole damn thing shut down!"  
  
"Well good!"  
  
"Good?!"  
  
"You need to get away from that thing- even if I have to pry you from the chair myself!"  
  
Trinity sighed, Carrie never seemed to get it, did she? She didn't want to go out bowling and ice skating at  
  
the Twin Ponds- what a waste of time! Area 69 was way more interesting then some indoor hockey rink....  
  
"Trinity? Are you there?"  
  
"Yes I'm here! I've been here for nearly three hours listening to your rant!" she shouted angrily into the  
  
receiver. Carrie didn't seem to notice.  
  
"I'm coming over, there's a game going on at TP and it's Hanna vs MCD, we *have* to be there."  
  
"No, my mom-"  
  
*click* Too late: when Carrie made up her mind, there was no changing it. Trinity was the same way, but  
  
Carrie seemed to make up her mind for her most of the time.  
  
"Dumb hockey," she muttered to herself, pushing her chair away from the messy desk and standing up to  
  
stretch her weary legs. "MOM!" she shouted up the stairs, "CARRIE'S TAKING ME TO A HOCKEY GAME!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"CARRIE'S TAKING ME TO A HOCKEY GAME!" she repeated louder and in a more irritated manner.   
  
Her mom walked halfway down the stair, "Okay honey, you don't have to scream! Now what's all this  
  
about a game?"  
  
Trinity drew in her breath and tried to calm herself, "Carrie is taking me to go see the hockey game."  
  
"Did she think of asking me?"  
  
"Does she ever?"  
  
Trinity's mom smiled, "I guess it's okay, as long as your back before nine."  
  
"Nine?! It's not a school night!"  
  
"Nine-thirty then."  
  
"How bout ten?"  
  
"Don't push it."  
  
"Fine- I'll be back at nine forty-five."  
  
"Triiiiinity..."  
  
"Nine thirty..." she muttered before stomping off to her room to find her coat. Fifteen was an impossible age  
  
when it came to parents.  
  
She opened her bedroom door and found herself walking inside her usual boring room with it's faded  
  
yellow wall paper and single bed with a color matching that of the paper. An antique desk was against the wall and  
  
Trinity caught a glance of herself in the matching mirror. Her lengthy chestnut hair framed a pale face with piercing  
  
blue eyes and a delicate nose- she looked just like her mother.  
  
She didn't bother to change out of her tight navy sweat pants with the sky blue stripes and matching navy  
  
shirt- who cared if she was in her work out clothes? It's not like she was trying to pick up guys...not tonight anyway.  
  
There was knock on her door that lead to the gravel driveway and it swung open momentarily.  
  
I thought I locked that...Trinity thought to herself as Carrie burst in.  
  
"Come on girl!" she said ecstatically, "Its Susquehanna! That means number 12- Thomas Anderson-  
  
Hellooo?"   
  
Trinity smiled- Carrie had been crushing on the cute hockey player since eighth grade. And Trinity had no  
  
reason to question why- the lovely loner was certainly attractive... 


End file.
